Free Time For The Go-Busters!
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: When The Commander and everyone is gone, Ryuuji is left in charge. Will Hiromu and Youko enjoy having Ryuuji as boss. Or not. First SS Story. Rated T for swearing/killing during some chapters. there may be a chance i will continue this story.
1. Chapter 1 Eh Commander Ryuuji

Alis' note: I really love Super sentai and I decided to do a few stories of SS. But I will still dto bakugan stories. Enjoy! I don't own super sentai. Super Sentai belongs to Toei Company.

Please enjoy. This story uses the 36th sentai, known as Tokumei Sentai Go-busters and the characters...

Hiromu Sakurada

Ryuuji Iwasaki

Youko Usami

Masato Jin

Cheeda Nick

Gorisaki Banana

Usada Lettuce

Beet J. Stag

Takeshi Kuroki

Miho Nakamura

Toru Morishita

Rika Sakurada

Enter

Escape

Metaroids

Megazords

Prouloge

It was one early morning. A young man was walking down the base hallway to the command room. As he entered the room he saw Commander Kuroki, Nakamura-san and Morishita-san all in vacation clothes.

It looked like they were heading for a vacation.

" Ryuuji, your in charge of the Operations area until we come back" Commander Kuroki told the boy.

" We are going for a one month vacation" Morishita-san added.

" Keep this place clean and perfect" Nakamura-san added.

" Me, ok...**EH!, NO WAY, I'M NOT GONNA LOOK AFTER THEM, NO WAY"** Ryuuji yelled.

"Please Ryuuji, just for one month" Nakamura- san asked.

" You can boss the two around" Morishita added.

"Fine" the boy replied in a bad mood.

" Well, were of " they three said as they left the room.

" Just great" Ryuuji said to himself...

" Are you alright Ryuuji" Gorisaki asked him

" Yeah, but this will be hard" Ryuuji replied.

_Chapter 1 Ehhhhhh Commander Ryuuji?!_

**10:00 ****Morning News**

Early morning was gone already. It was 10:00 in the morning. A boy and a girl were walking down a hallway to the Operation area.

" Hiromu, since we get a month vacation were are you going, me and Usada are going to travel somewhere in Japan for a while" Youko told Hiromu while walking.

"Yep we are rabbit" Usada added.

" Cool, I'm going to see my sister and go around places, just me, Nick and my sister" Hiromu replied.

" It is going to be awesome" Nick added

Once they entered the operation area, they saw Ryuuji sitting in the commander's chair!

" Ryuu-san, what are you doing sitting in the commander's chair" Youko asked.

" This month, commander and the others are having a little vacation, so I am left in charge for this month" Ryuuji replied.

" Can we at least go for our break, my sister is waiting" Hiromu said.

" Yeah, and me and Usada need to head for our trip" Youko added.

" Sorry, but you can do that during a certain week of this month, and don't worry because your sister and the flight crew know, until then traning" Ryuuji told the two.

" Fine old man" Hiromu replied.

" Hiromu, I'm just 28, I am not **A OLD MAN**" Ryuuji replied back.

"Ryuuji, calm down" Gorisaki told him.

" Ok" Ryuuji replied.

_11:00 _**Traning**

" Ryuu-san, do we have to train" Youko asked.

" Of course, we have no idea when Enter and Escape will act, plus if we train it will be easy to defeat Vaglass" Ryuuji replied.

" Hey Oji-san, can we do something else, like have our vacation" Hiromu asked.

" Hiromu, I am **NOT A OLD MAN, **and **NO!"** Ryuuji replied in a very mad voice.

" I feel bad for them" Usada told the two.

Suddenly Jin and J came in dressed as **Girls!**

"Why are you dressed as girls" Gorisaki asked.

" I shall explain" J said Until...

" J, your covering me" Jin yelled as he slaped J with a purse.

" Anyway the reaseon we are dressed as girls is because Enter and Escape are up to something" Jin told them.

" So they finally strike" Hiromu told eveyone.

" Eveyone, first you eat and we prepare the food and J let's start" Jin said.

" Roger" J replied.

**12:00 ****Lunch**

" This is good Jin-san, but why are Vaglass using girls" Youko asked while chewing on some food.

" Because they are collecting data on beauty" J replied

" Why did you have to say that" Jin asked.

Because of this, everyone laughed very hard.

"Anyway, in order to see what is going on, we have to dress up as girls" Jin told them.

" Then let's finish eating and find Enter and Escape" Hiromu told everyone.

"Ok" Everyone replied.

**1:00 ****Search for Enter and Escape**

Everyone was in the Operation area searching on Morishita-san's computer for Enter and Escape.

**" **Oh were could they be" Youko wondered.

" Look, they are in point 643 outside this area" Ryuuji said.

" Let's go" Hiromu told everyone.

"Roger" everyone replied.

**30 Minutes later at the location.**

" Wow, how unforgiveable capturing women to get data on their beauty" Youko said.

" shhhhhhhh" everyone told everyone.

" Bonjour, Go-Busters" A voice told them.

"Great, were caught" Ryuuji said.

_**End Of Chapter 1**_

_**Please Leave A Nice Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rivals, Yellow Buster Captured

_**Warning. Swearing...**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Alis**_

_**Chapter 2**__** Rivals and Yellow Buster Captured?!**_

" Bonjour, Go-Busters" Enter told them.

"So, your here to kill papa Messiah and find out our plan" Escape told them.

" Yep" Ryuuji Replied.

"Let's transform" Hiromu told everyone.

"Non, non, non, swordroird make 2 people of the group fight each other" Enter told swordroid.

Swordroid used his sword arms and ended up hitting Hiromu and J. Also he was able to capture Youko.

" Let me go bastard " Youko yelled at swordroid.

"Nope, come on, time to get makeovered by makeuproid" Swordroid said.

" Mou, Eh !" Youko yelled.

"Eh, We have to battle 2 metaroids sempai" Ryuuji asked his sempai.

"Yep I guess" Jin replied.

"But that will be impossibe because

1. Yellow buster is captured

2. Now Red buster and Stag buster are fighting" said Escape.

Ryuuji and Hiromu turned around and saw Hiromu and J fighting.

" Your so fuckin pathetic, go to hell" J yelled at Hiromu

" Why you stupid bastard, let's duel" Hiromu yelled back to J.

The two took out their morpher to transform into Red Buster/ Stag Buster.

"Nick, let's go and kill this idiot" Hiromu told Nick.

"Ok, I guess" Nick replied.

_**It's Morphin Time.**_

_**" Let's Morphin" **_J yelled.

_**Powered Custom.**_

_**It's Morphin Time. **_

_**" Powered Morphin" **_Hiromu yelled.

" I can't believe Hiromu and J are fighting each other" Ryuuji told his sempai.

" Yeah, so thats swordroid's ability" Jin replied.

" Well, we shall be on our way, Salut Go-Busters" Enter said as he, Escape, makeuproid, swordroid and Youko disapper away.

" Ryuu-san, Jin-san," Youko yelled as she disappered.

"Youko" The two yelled,but it was to late. She and Vaglass were gone.

" We have to save Youko" Ryuuji said.

" Wait, we have to do something about those two" Jin said as he pointed to the fighting Red Buster and Stag Buster.

" Hmmm, I got a idea sempai" Ryuuji said.

The 4 returned to the base. Ryuuji had put Hiromu in a cage with chickens and J in a cage without enetron.

" So this is your idea, I like it alot" Jin said.

" This should shut them up" Ryuuji said.

"Totally" Jin Said.

_**With Youko 30 minutes later**_

Youko was trapped in a cage with the other women Enter and Escape had captured.

" Are you alright" Youko asked the captured women.

As she looked at the women, she saw that the women's beauty had disappered. Just plain looking.

" Oh my, better stop that metaroid or it is game over" Youko thought.

She was going to walk to another person, but her battery ran out.

" Gosh, need a snack right now" Youko thought to herself.

She reached for her pocket that have only 2 chocolates left.

Before she could get one, Escape came.

_**With The Others 2 hours later**_

"Seriously, let me out so I can fight that bastard" J yelled at Ryuuji and Jin.

" No" The two yelled back.

" Ryuuji,they have been in a cage for 2 hours, can we do a plan" Jin told Ryuuji.

Ryuuji was going to say something, but someone called.

" Hi Go-Busters" said a mysterious voice.

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

_**Leave a nice review please.**_

_**Alis**_


End file.
